Consumer devices including digital cameras typically capture two-dimensional images of physical objects. Multiple two-dimensional pictures may be used to generate a three-dimensional model of the physical object. The quality of a three-dimensional model may depend upon the number of perspectives imaged and the quality of images at each perspective, which may not be identified until a user views the images and/or the three-dimensional model.